1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a carrier assembly of a microscope element and an operation method thereof, and more particularly to a carrier assembly of a microscope element used in a microscope element and an operation method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1 (Prior Art), a carrier platform of a conventional scanning electron microscope (SEM) or focused ion beam (FIB) microscope system is shown. Apart from the movement in the x, y, z axis directions, the carrier platform 12 can rotate around the z axis and the x axis. However, the ordinary carrier platform 12 is usually subjected to an angle restriction with range less than 100 degrees around the x axis, therefore the to-be-detected object 14 disposed thereon can only be radiated by the incident particle beam 16 within a limited angle range, which is restrictive to the data collection of SEM tomography or the FIB-based full-angle lateral object processing.